mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Barnett vs. Yuki Kondo
The fight was for the openweight King of Pancrase championship. The Fight The first round began. Kondo landed an inside kick. They clinched. Barnett kneed the body three times and kneed the leg three times, vicious knees. He kneed the body. Kondo landed an uppercut inside. Kondo kneed the body twice and ate one in return. Barnett kneed the arm and body and ate one to the body in return. He kneed the leg and landed a body shot and kneed the leg. Kondo landed a wicked knee to the body. Barnett landed an uppercut and another. He kneed the body twice and landed a left elbow. Barnett kneed the body. Kondo kneed the body. Just a kneefest. Barnett was working the body with the fists, as well. He landed a shoulder strike, and Kondo replied. Barnett grinned. Kondo landed another to the chin. Barnett landed a left hand inside and another. Kondo kneed the face inside. He kneed the thigh. Barnett landed another shoulder strike and another. He landed an uppercut. Kondo landed a left hook inside. Barnett kneed the arm. One minute left. They broke. Kondo landed a right and another and another. Barnett showboated. They clinched. Barnett punched to the body and the leg. Barnett punched the groin twice, went unnoticed. The first round ended. The second round began. Kondo landed an inside kick. Barnett landed a leg kick and another. Kondo landed an inside kick. Barnett shot for a single. Kondo was defending nicely. Nice balance. Barnett let it go to the clinch. He kneed the body. Barnett got a trip right into mount. He landed four big rights. Another pair of rights, another right. Another. Another. A right hammerfist. He landed a right and another. A pair of right hammerfists. Barnett worked towards an armbar briefly. He landed a right. A right hammerfist. Barnett worked for the arm again. Kondo escaped and they broke standing. They exchanged, Kondo throwing more. They clinched. Barnett kneed the body hard and again. Again. He dropped for another double and got it nicely to guard. Barnett grazed with a stomp and he was trying to pass. He basically has side control almost. He stepped over and mounted again. He landed a left hand. A right and a right hammerfist. One minute. Barnett worked the body and landed a hard pair of rights. Barnett landed three short rights and a good one. He landed two big lefts. The second round ended. The third round began. Kondo swung and missed with two big haymakers. Kondo landed an inside kick. He walked in and clinched. He kneed the body. Barnett got a body lock trip to half-guard. He landed a vicious right hammerfist. The ref turned them away from the ropes. Kondo stood to the standing back. Barnett got a suplex, they stood, he gto a bigger one. Kondo stood to the clinch kneeing the body twice. The crowd loves it. Kondo kneed the face. Barnett got another big double to guard. Kondo struck from the bottom. Barnett defended an armbar and landed a stomp. He mounted and landed a right. Kondo was cut by his left eye. It's nasty. Barnett landed a right. Barnett landed a pair of left hammerfists. Barnett landed a pair of shoulder strikes. Barnett landed a right. 'Fucking keep doing it.' He landed big rights and lefts. A right really connected. Kondo gave up the back with both hooks and the choke was in before that even happened. Kondo tapped quickly. Barnett did the throat slash.